Orgullo
by doramassilvi
Summary: Es 100% gruvia, no contare mucho porque es un oneshot, pero se trata desde la perspectiva de Gray sobre como el orgullo puede al final la peor cualidad que puede tener uno.


La primera vez que la conocí no pude evitar pensar que era una chica extraña pero no parecía mala persona, cuando ella nos ayudó a rescatar a Erza, supe que ella merecía estar en el gremio junto a nosotros, Juvia siempre se ponía pegajosa cuando estaba conmigo y eso no me gustaba nada, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparme por ella, con el tiempo me di cuenta que Juvia se adentraba más y más en mi corazón, pero no soy bueno para demostrar mis sentimientos y eso es lo que siempre me arrepentiré… de no decirle cuanto la amé… no… mejor dicho cuanto la amo; por otra parte las veces en que ya no podía ocultar mi interés en ella es cuando Lyon le profesaba amor a Juvia Odiaba cuando se le acercaba Lyon u otro hombre, simplemente ella era mía, pero debido a mi maldito orgullo, yo nunca le dije nada sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Pasamos muchas cosas juntas y ella siempre estuvo a mi lado, eso es lo que más amo de Juvia, su manera de confortar a la gente, solamente estando ahí, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Después de un tiempo fuimos novios, mi manera de preguntárselo fue tan poco dulce, como si la obligará a que fuera mi novia, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, yo no soy demostrativo y odio esa parte de mí, que no puede ser sincero con las personas que quiere; ella se puso feliz y me abrazo, era la primera vez que me sentía de esta manera por una mujer.

Paso el tiempo y supongo que nuestra relación se fue enfriando, después de todo, nada cambio después de ser novios, era lo mismo solo que con un título, yo no sabía demostrar mis sentimientos, y odiaba que me abrazara o me besara en público, supongo que era porque estaba avergonzado, yo fui el único que la alejo cada día más, en los únicos momentos en que era solamente Gray con ella, era cuando la hacía mía en las noches, pero aun así en una relación no basta solo con eso.

Cada día ella se aparta más y más de mí, hasta el punto en que ella decidió terminar la relación, yo no pude culparla y me rio de mí mismo… como alguien quien puede luchar con la bestia más fuerza, tiene miedo a enamorarse, a demostrarlo y sobre todo a luchar por esa persona, simplemente le respondí que estaba bien terminar, como si no me importará, la trate como basura, haciéndola sufrir, con mi poco tacto y mi corazón frío.

Luego de algunos meses observe que ella ya no me seguía como antes, simplemente era cortés conmigo y hablábamos de vez en cuando, pero parecíamos como desconocidos, que se encontraban y decidían entablar una conversación.

Pasando algunos meses, a veces observaba que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rogue, aunque me doliera, yo tenía que aceptarlo, porque desde que me rendí por sus sentimientos, yo no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.

Luego de dos años del rompimiento, ella se hizo novia de Rogue, siempre él la venía a buscar al gremio, y pasaban la tarde juntos, yo ya no podía soportarlo más, cada vez que los veía juntos me dolía el corazón más de lo que me imagine que doliera, supongo que me lo merecía, esto era lo que sintió Juvia durante tanto tiempo y por ese motivo, yo tendría que tener el coraje para soportarlo.

3 meses y ya no pude soportar verlos juntos, yo seguía aún con ese orgullo que ella me amaba y que solo lo hacía para hacerme sentir mal y que si se lo podía Juvia lo dejaría abalanzándose sobre mí, feliz.

Cuando hable con ella, mi corazón se rompió en dos… Juvia me dijo que espero mucho por mí, pero que ella luego se cansó de esperar algo de mí y decidió seguir adelante, pero eso no fue lo que más me destrozo, las palabras "Ya no te amo, realmente comencé a amar a Rogue desde hace un tiempo", aunque yo aparente que estaba bien, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, cuando llegue a mi casa, me desplome en la habitación y me puse a llorar, como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo; yo la había perdido, y no había nada que pudiera hacer, simplemente fui un tonto que no supo apreciar a una hermosa mujer como Juvia, y no solo en el plano físico sino emocional, yo la amo pero no pude demostrárselo, la amo pero no pude luchar por ella, la amo y aún ahora le mentí diciendo que estaba bien, rindiéndome definitivamente, esto me lo merecía, creo yo que fue el Karma cobrándome todas las veces que rechace a Juvia y todas las veces que la menosprecie por mi estúpido orgullo, si hubiera otra vida y nos volviéramos a encontrar, espero que nosotros podamos ser felices juntos, porque en esta vida Rogue será el hombre que te hará la mujer más feliz del mundo y no yo.

Esto es un adiós, Juvia Loxar.


End file.
